Eugene Edison
| title = Executive Officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = }} Eugene Edison was the first officer of the , a charismatic British-born officer who was greatly admired by those who served with him. (The Star Eagle Adventures) Early life Eugene Edison was born on January 8, 2336 in Birmingham, England on the European continent on Earth. He was born to Silvia Claire Edison and Oliver David Edison. Both of his parents served in Starfleet when he was born. The Edison family has a long standing tradition with Starfleet and yet Eugene became more interested in music. When his mother gifted him a piano when he was twelve years old he soon became passionate about becoming a musician. Against the wishes of his father he applied and was accepted to the Juilliard School for Music in New York City. While studying at Juilliard Edison met a young woman from Argentina named Isabelle. He fell madly in love with her and began to neglect his studies. His relationship with Isabelle ended when she returned to Argentina and his passion for music diminished. Starfleet career He left Juilliard to sign up with Starfleet in 2355. During his Academy years Eugene was very active in the swim team eventually becoming its captain. He excelled at the Academy and earned many accolades. He graduated in 2359 with honors and as twelfth of his class. His first assignment out of the Academy was on the frigate as a security officer. In 2364 he became the ship’s tactical officer and served successfully in that position for three years until he realized that he was more interested in pursuing a career with more responsibilities and switched over to the command track. He accepted an opening as a second officer on Starbase 12 in 2366. Realizing that his position was a mostly administrative post he quickly attempted to transfer back to a starship. Eugene’s attempts remained unsuccessful however and he continued to serve on the starbase, managing to impress his superior officers with his dedication and competence. In 2369 he was nearly killed during a routine shuttle transit had it not been for the resourcefulness of his shuttle pilot, a Krellonian by the name of Lif Culsten. He would later remember the pilot and suggest him as a helmsman on the . Later the same year Edison managed to secure a post on the cruiser , taking over for the retiring first officer to become acting executive officer. He showed great distinction at his new post. In 2370 he almost single handedly averted a major political crisis on Elderon IV and was awarded the Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry. Even though his position was supposed to be temporary he was made permanent first officer in light of his accomplishments. The Crazy Horse was heavily damaged by a spatial anomaly in early 2371 and the vessel was brought into Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for major repair and refit. A process that would take a lengthy period of time it was decided to permanently reassign the crew. In 2371 he accepted Captain Owens’ offer to serve as first officer on the USS Eagle. While on Eagle he became involved in a romantic relationship with the vessel’s chief of security Nora Laas. Eugene Edison was killed in the line of duty during the Dominion War on the planet Ligos IV in 2374. Psychological profile A born leader whose strongest assets are his winning charisma and the confidence he manages to inspire in others, Edison has been found to excel under pressure and to be extremely efficient when handling his daily duties or when motivating the crew to perform at their best. On Eagle he has come to expect a certain standard of both performance and behavior from his officer and crew which is usually met. It has rarely become necessary for him to confront his crew or take official measures against individuals since he has served as first officer. He appears to be uncomfortable to be placed into such a position and his experience in the field is clearly limited. Eugene is without a doubt greatly attracted to Nora Laas but did not make his feelings clear until later in their relationship. Frustrated initially by Nora’s hesitation to embrace their relationship he eventually managed to win her over completely only to garner her anger when he decided to put her relationship on hold after the brake out of the Dominion War. However much to Nora’s relief he quickly changed his mind and their relationship continued with renewed passion. Edison’s other passion seems to be for music and the piano, as becoming a musician had been his initial career choice. However he chooses not to speak much about the other life he could have had and his talent as a piano player are mostly unknown. Alternate realities In an alternate universe, while he was training at Juilliard, Eugene met Jordan Rudess whom he taught a technique that allowed him to shift people into alternate universes. Aboard the Jordan claimed that Edison had "a unique understanding of space and time". Later, Edison and Rudess fell out, resulting in Rudess challenging him to a keyboard solo battle, which Edison lost, and was forced to leave Juilliard. Jean-Luc Hyperriker added that he once met Eugene Edison in the normal universe, and that he always claimed that he left Juilliard because an Argentinian woman broke his heart. It is unknown which of the two stories is true. (Star Trek: Paradigms: "Sometimes There's Rain") External links *StarEagleAdventures.com *The Star Trek: Paradigms website Edison, Eugene Edison, Eugene Edison, Eugene Edison, Eugene Edison, Eugene